Just Another Braxton
by ordinary-teengirl
Summary: Alex Braxton is the youngest sister of the wild bunch, but for the past three years she has been in Juvie. This is her secret and she doesn't want anyone to find out. But when she gets out and lived with her brothers, she gets dragged into a war with them. Will she get hurt? Will people find out her secret? Will her brothers protect her?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly take my steps forward, staying in my line. I see one girl in front of me who keeps on looking back, then, she starts to make her way back until she is standing in front of me.

"You getting out today Braxton? Back to your tough brothers? You know your River Boys once beat the crap out of my brother" she snarks mad.

"Yeah, I am getting out today whereas you'll be stuck in this shit hole so you can grow a few more pimples on your ugly face. I don't give a shit about your brother" I respond glaring at her, standing my ground.

"You stupid bitch, let's show your brothers how tough you really are" she hisses and then punches me hard in the face.

I go to punch back but I am kicked in the stomach, thrown on to the ground.

There are four of them all kicking and punching me. Eventually the guard gets them off and I stand up. He grabs my arm and I walk away with him to the first aid room. They wipe away the blood from my nose and lip, then I look in a mirror. My cheek is black/purple, so is my right eye and my lip has a huge split it in. I can feel more bruises under my shirt, but I don't tell the officers about it. I follow them outside, the door opens and I see the gates, fresh air blows on me. I see my parole officer Jenny standing ahead of me and I walk towards her.

"What happened to you?" she asks in shock.

"Oh, being a Braxton has its perks. I mean look I get to get beaten up!" I smile sarcastically.

"Alexandra you are finally out of here, but you are still on parole so don't do anything stupid like drinking, running away or-"

"Smashing my dad with a baseball bat?" I smirk sarcastically.

"Yes, or that. Because if you do you will be straight back in here" she adds, pointing to Juvie, "Now, your brother is here waiting for you outside the gates, I'll be checking in on you later. Goodbye Alexandra" she smiles hopefully.

"Goodbye Jenny, pleasure doing business with you" I nod and then continue to walk.

The gates open and I step out. I look around and see Brax. I'm surprised I recognised him considering I haven't seen him in three years. I walk towards him and stop a couple feet in front of him.

"What happened to your face?" he asks concerned.

"Just another whinny girl who has a grudge against the Braxton's. What happened to yours?" I ask, referring to the small shinner on his eye.

"Nothing" he states.

"Alright, so are you giving me a lift back to the Witch's house?" I ask.

"No, you're coming to live with me and the boys" he responds.

"Don't you live with mum?" I ask confused.

"No, we moved when you...came here, moved to Summer Bay" he states.

"Braxton's at Summer Bay, from what I remember of the place we did surf competitions with them and they sucked" I chuckle.

We start to walk towards his car.

"Yeah well, it's a good place, we've got a lot of good friends there. Come on, the boys are excited to see you" he smiles.

"Sure" I chuckle.

Brax stops me, grabbing my arm lightly but firmly.

"They are, Lex, what you did-you saved Casey. You did the right thing, we're not mad at you" he assures me.

"If it was the right thing, then how come I just wasted three years of my life and Danny only wasted one" I hiss back mad, "Look, let's just get home, I don't wanna talk about it"

He nods understanding and we get in the car, then he drives off. We drive through Summer Bay, I look out the windows and look at the waves. I've missed it so much.

"Did you get rid of my board?" I ask cautiously.

"No, no we still got it" he assures me.

"Cool" I smile.

Brax parks the car outside of a house. It is certainly better looking than the one in Mangrove. I get out of the car and follow Brax up into the house. I walk inside, I see Casey and Heath at the dinning table.

"Lex!" Casey smiles and rushes towards me.

He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. I lightly put my arms around him and pat his back.

"Hey Case" I force a positive smile.

Case steps aside and I see Heath. He moves towards me and hugs me.

"Hey Lexie, we're glad your home" he smiles.

"Yeah, it's a different home then I thought" I chuckle.

"Hey, so I was thinking, we can go for a surf now and then, we were gonna have a family dinner with everyone at the restaurant I own" Brax explains.

My eyes widen and I laugh.

"You, leader Braxton owning a restaurant, I would've never imagined" I laugh.

"Yeah, well, I do and Casey and Heath run the gym downstairs" Brax adds.

"And, you said dinner with everyone as in their are other people?" I question confused.

"Yeah" Heath steps in, "I have a wife, Bianca" Heath States.

"Wow, a wife!" I chuckle overwhelmed.

"Yeah and I'm dating Ricky Sharpe" Brax adds.

"Wait, as in Ricky Sharpe who use to live in Mangrove, who went to high school with you?" I ask.

"Yeah" he chuckles nodding, "She lives with me, in the house/room right across the hall. You will live in here with Case, Heath and Bianca"

I nod agreeing. Everything is so confusing and my brothers are totally different.

"So can we go for a surf now?" I suggest.

"Yeah, you can get changed and put your stuff in your room, it's down the hall to the right" Brax instructs.

I nod, then go to my new room and change into my bikini. I walk out the door and I see Casey staring at my stomach. I look down and see a huge bruise on my stomach. I sigh and quickly cover my stomach with my arms.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I ask quietly.

Heath walks out from behind me and passes me one. I thank him and then walk into the bathroom and put it on. I am about to go back out, but I hear the boys talking in the living area.

"What did you do Case?" Heath asks sharply.

"Nothing, I saw a huge bruise on her stomach. What happened to her, she's bashed everywhere?" Casey asks quietly.

"A couple of girls jumped her in Juvie before she came out" Brax sighs.

"Have you talked to her about the accident?"

Heath stops talking when I open the door out of the bathroom and walk out into the living room. They all turn to me and smile.

"Lead the way" I smile.

They nod and we all walk down to the beach, then immediately into the water. It feels amazing, I haven't touched it in three years. I feel safe and I feel myself in the water with my board.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't really talked to them, Brax,

Heath and Casey. After the surf we all went home and got ready, now we are walking straight to the restaurant. We walk inside and there are two girls. One I recognise as Ricky and the other who must be Bianca. Heath walks fast over to Bianca, Brax to Ricky. I follow behind them. The girls both notice my bashed face and try not to stare.

"Hey Ricky, haven't seen you in a while" I chuckle.

"Yeah, you look grown up Lexie" she laughs.

"You must be Bianca" I smile turning to her.

"Yes I am, I've heard a lot about you" she says.

I just nod. I haven't heard anything about her. We sit down and start having our dinner. They talk about Heaths wedding and all these other happy memories.

"You look a lot like your brothers still" Ricky notes.

"Don't offend me" I joke sarcastically.

The boys fake laugh and the girls chuckle.

"So how have you been?" Ricky asks.

That's when it gets awkward. I clear my throat and laugh. Ricky begins to apologise.

"It's alright, you probably forgot that I spent the last three years in Juvie. Do you and Bianca know why I was put in there?" I ask curiously.

"Lex-" Brax starts.

"I hit my father, with a bat, multiple times. Then they called me a psycho, I was twelve at the time" I announce.

"Alex, stop it. That is not the story and you know it. Danny was beating me" Casey states, "He was beating me everywhere, there was a pool of blood surrounding me. Brax and Heath were out, you walked in and grabbed the closest thing to get him off of me. If you hadn't, I would have ended up dead instead of just having a few broken bones" Casey finishes.

Everyone is silent. I take it as my opportunity and I run out of the restaurant and down to the beach. I sit on the sand and put my knees to my chest. Someone sits next to me and I look to see Brax.

"I can't stay here. You boys are so much happier and better than you use to be. I don't want to mess up your life's like I messed up mine" I admit.

"Lex, I have been waiting for the day you came home. I have missed you more than you could ever imagine. I am so proud of you and I hate myself for not being able to get you out. I love you so much kid" Brax sighs.

I turn to him and smile. A real smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Can we go back up? I need to apologise to everyone for lashing out" I state.

He nods and we walk back up. When we enter the restaurant, I sigh and they all look towards me.

"I'm sorry for everything before. Case, Heath, I love you boys and I've missed you. Bianca and Rick, I was hoping we could maybe spend some time together one day so I can know more about you" I smile.

"That sounds great" Bianca nods happily.

"Yeah I'm in" Ricky nods.

"Let's head on home" Brax suggests.

"Um yeah, you guys go I just wanna talk to Case for a second" I say.

He nods and they all walk out past me. I walk towards Casey, then I run and jump up, wrapping my arms around him as tight as I can.

"The last time I saw you was when you were lying on the ground nearly dead. I understand why you couldn't see me though, they told me how hurt you were. Casey I love you" I explain, holding him tightly.

He leans back and puts his hands in my shoulders, then looks down at me and grins.

"Lex, I love you so much" he chuckles and then kisses my forehead.

He slings his arm around my shoulders and we walk to the car. We all get home and when the boys are doing there stuff, I sit on the couch with Bianca and Ricky.

"Hey, um, do you guys know how Brax got the shiner on his eye?" I ask quietly.

"Alex, leave it. Go to bed now, it's getting late" Brax instructs entering the room.

I sigh and nod, then I say goodnight to everyone and go to my room. I lay in my bed, it's actually comfortable for once and I have my own room. It feels weird though, I'm not use to it. But, I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up, from a restless sleep. I couldn't get comfortable and it was brighter than usual. I walk out of my room and see Heath in the kitchen, sitting at the table eating cereal.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's five thirty, why are you awake?" Heath responds.

"I usually wake up this time, what about you?" I question, during across the table from him.

"I just couldn't sleep, plus Bianca had to leave early for some meeting in Yabbie Creek" Heath adds, "She's the principal at Summer Bay High"

"Wow, a River Boy let alone a Braxton, let alone my brother! Married to a principal" I laugh teasing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he chuckles.

"I'm proud of you Heath. You have overcome all you stupid boy ways, your ever more strong and defiantly more smart than before" I smile.

"Thanks Lex, you killed it on the waves yesterday" he smiles.

"Thanks, but it seems like you've gotten even worse at surfing!" I laugh.

"You got that right" I hear a voice from behind and turn to see Brax and Casey in there board shorts.

"Surf?" Casey suggests.

"Hell yeah" I nod happily and immediately rush to get changed, then me and the boys walk down to the beach.

A woman stands in front of us, with two boys who look my age.

"Hello boys, how are you all doing?" she asks politely.

"Good thanks Leah. Yourself?" Brax asks.

"Yeah I'm great, who's this?" Leah asks smiling at me.

"This is our sister, Alex" Heath announces smiling.

I smile and shake her hand.

"Hi"

"Hello, so how come we've never seen you around here before?" she asks confused.

"She has been living with my uncle in the city, but she's come to stay now" Brax answers.

"Well that's great! We'll see you around" she smiles and walks away.

I turn to Brax and nod. I know that that's now my cover story; I've been living at my uncle and aunties. We walk on to the beach and run into the water. We surf for about three hours, then we walk out of the water to our towels. I see a couple of guys approaching us.

"Shit" Casey sighs.

I look to him confused. I stand between Brax and Heath as the boys stop a metre in front of us. The gang of boys in front of us, has a 'leader' standing in front who looks at me suspiciously then chuckles.

"Who's this beautiful girl you got here, bit young for you boys aye?" he teases, "Although love, your face is a bit bruised"

"Look piss off Connor and leave her alone" Heath hisses.

Connor stares into my eyes and I glare back.

"Holy shit. It's Psycho Lexie Braxton! In the flesh!" he laughs.

"Don't call her that" Casey demands stepping forward.

"That's who she is, so let me guess you got those bruises in Juvie. Finally got out, wow, that must have been what, three years! If you ever want to have some fun, you can come to me, I show you how to do everything" he smirks and leans towards me.

Casey pushes him back harshly and 'Connor' and his gang all laugh then walk off the beach.

"Well he's a prick" I scoff, "Connor the one who gave you the eye?"

"Yeah. Stay away from him Lex, far away don't get involved-"

"I'm not going to, trust me I don't want to be" I sigh.

He nods and then Brax walks off leaving me, Heath and Case.

"What happened between you guys and Connor?" I ask.

"It's all confusing, we will explain it to you another time" Heath adds.

"And don't listen to what he said, he was being a tool just to piss us off" Casey adds.

Yeah I know" I nod.

Casey and I decide to go up to the diner and get a milkshake, we go to order and I see Leah standing behind the counter. Casey's phone dings and he sighs.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'll have to show you around another time, I got to go to the gym" he says.

"Why don't Vj and Matt show her around?" Leah suggests.

I look at her confused and Casey nods. He pats my back then rushed off.

"Vj is my son and Matt lives with us" she explains.

The two boys from before walk up to her and she instructs them to show me around. We walk outside and start walking along the beach.

"If you don't wanna do this I can just head home" I say.

"No it's okay, so that's the school over there, are you going to be coming there?" Vj asks.

"Yeah, probably I guess" I nod, shrugging my shoulders.

"Cool, I'm guessing you've already seen the restaurant and gym" Matt assumes, pointing to then.

"Yep, you're right. I guess that is the place I'll probably be most, apart from the beach" I chuckle.

"So you're a surfer like your brothers?" Vj questions.

"Yep, been surfing since I knew how to stand" I smirk.

"That is awesome" Vj laughs.

I nod and smile. We find a picnic table and sit at it, me on one side the boys on the other.

"So how come you've come to Summer Bay now?" Matt asks curiously.

"Just to see my brothers more, I miss them heaps" I admit.

"Fair enough" Vj chuckles.

"Hey there's a party tomorrow night, you want to come?" Matt suggests.

"Yeah sounds like fun" I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit across the table from Brax, he's eating his pizza and I don't wanna make him mad.

"Can I please go to a party with Matt and Vj tommorow night?" I ask nervously.

"Are you serious? There's going to be alcohol there" Brax notes.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to drink it. I just want to go to meet knew people and hang out with!" I insist.

"Come on Brax, let her go, she won't do anything to break her parole" Heath insists.

"I agree with Heath...if it means anything" Casey adds.

Brax sighs and shakes his head. Then he starts nodding.

"Alright, you can go, but if you do anything stupid, you will be in trouble"

"Thank you Brax, and I promise I won't do anything stupid" I smile.

"Alright, girls clean up tonight, I need to talk to the boys" Brax instructs.

All the boys walk out the door and I help grab the plates then take them to the sink where Bianca is.

"What is that about?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it's fine" Bianca assures me, "They would tell you if it was important"

"Would they though?" I scoff quietly under my breath.

Brax POV

"Now that Lexie's here and Connor knows, he might try something" I state.

"I was thinking that too, but he might not, we shouldn't worry about it. We'll just watch out for her" Heath adds.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you blokes" I say.

"Why can't he just get over it? What happened isn't even-"

"Let's just stop Casey and head inside" I instruct.

He nods and we all walk in. I see Lex looking over at us and I give her a positive smile.

"I'm going to have a shower then go to bed. Night all" she smiles.

"Night Lex" we all respond as she walks off to the bathroom.

I really don't want her going to the party but I know she wants to.

Lexie POV

I told Vj and Matt I'd meet up with them at the diner for breakfast. I enter the diner and see them in the corner, Matt puts his hand in the air showing me that he's there and I go over to him.

"Hey boys" I smile.

"You pumped for tonight?" Matt asks smirking.

"Hell yeah, you?" I ask.

"Definitely" Vj nods.

"So how are we getting there?" I ask.

"It's at Mangrove so-"

"Wait Mangrove River?" I ask.

"Yeah, is there any other?" Vj laughs, "Anyways, it's on the beach there. It's going to be awesome"

"Yeah, sounds good" I nod, forcing a smile.

"We'll catch the bus there and back, it'll be good" Matt adds.

We eat out breakfast and the boys mention how I'm going to meet some of there friends like Oscar, Evie and Maddy. Vj stays to talk to his mum, but Matt and I start walking along the beach. That's when I see Connor and his gang approaching me. Brax said he's dangerous and to stay far away, but I can't just let him see me scared. I was going to just walk past him but then he calls my name.

"Matt, go and find one of my brothers. They'll be at the restaurant or gym, go now" I demand quietly and he rushes off.

Connor smirks watching him go away and signals for his gang to make a circle around me, which they do. He stands in front of me with a smirk.

"Glad he left, now we can have some alone time" he chuckles.

"Why don't you just leave me and my brothers alone alright?" I suggest standing my ground.

"You Braxton's, are always sticking up for your so called 'blood' even if it gets you in trouble" he laughs, "Well I gotta tell you something Alex, you are one pretty girl and you are a great way to piss your brothers off. I'm going to use you to hurt them, you're the bait"

Connor steps closer towards me, I try to go back but the barrier of shirtless, muscly boys stops me. He puts his body basically on mine and I glare at him.

"Get off me" I demand then shoving him off.

They all howl and Connor laughs.

"There we go! Come on get mad Lexie! Throw a punch! Show us that psycho in you" he smirks.

"Stop calling me that!" I yell shoving him again.

"Aw, does that hurt your feelings?" he teases.

"I'll show you hurt soon when I put my fist into your face!" I threaten mad.

"Lexie, you are just a pathetic excuse for a Braxton. Your psychotic and sexy as hell but that's all you'll ever be...mainly a psychotic Juvie chick" he smirks.

I go to hit him but some of his boys grab me tightly on my arms. I try to get to Conner to smash his head in but I can't get out of there grip.

"Oi! Oi!" I hear Brax yelling.

The boys all spread out and the ones holding me throw me on to the sand. I look up and see Brax and Casey standing above me. Casey gives me his arm and helps me up.

"I'll see you later Lexie, you too boys" he smirks, looking at me, Brax and Casey.

He walks off with his gang and I wipe the sand off of me.

"Are you okay? What did they say to you?" Brax asks.

"I'm fine, he was just being an asshole. Calling me...psycho, which is why they were holding me, he was pissing me off" I admit.

Brax looks furious. I watch as his hands go into fists.

"Oi Connor!" he shouts as he storms towards them.

Connor turns around and Brax punches him straight in the face. All hell breaks loose. Casey starts to go and help get the guys off Brax. He told me to stay away but I can't stand here and let them beat him. I walk over and start pushing some of the guys off of him and Casey. Then I hear yelling and an older guy splitting us up.

"All of you leave!" he demands.

"You stay away from her Connor!" Brax shouts.

Connor turns to me and smirks evilly and I stand tall glaring.

"Bait" he says and then he and his gang walk off.

I rest my shoulders and let out a sigh of relief.

"Brax I don't want anymore of this on my beach!" the man shouts.

"Yeah Palmer, I'm sorry, cool your jets" Brax sighs, not very apologetic and then turns around to face Casey and I.

We all start walking to Angelo's. We sit at a booth, Brax getting ice for his and Casey's knuckles.

"Are you two okay?" I ask referring to there red, bruised knuckles.

They both nod.


	4. Chapter 4

The bus stops at the beach. The boys smirk at me excited and we all walk down. Their are a lot of people here, from what I can tell majority of people are actually from Summer Bay. A couple of people approach us and the boys smile.

"Alex, this is Evie, Oscar and Maddy. Guys this is Alex" Vj introduces.

We all smile and exchange hellos. I look over behind them and that's when I see him. He sees me too. I laugh, a huge happy smile. I rush towards him and jump in his arms hugging him tightly.

"No bloody way, Lexie?" he questions.

"Yes you dumbass" I chuckle.

"Damn, I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you" he smiles.

"Of course you have Luca, I've missed you too" I smile up at him.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Ready to party...but I'm not drinking cause of, you know parole" I state.

"Yeah, I get it. Who are these people?" he asks nodding behind me.

I turn around and see Matt, Vj and everyone else walking towards me and then stand behind me.

"These are my new friends I met in Summer Bay, I moved to live with the boys there" I state.

"Summer Bay? Wow, never would've thought that place was for you always thought you'd stay in Mangrove" he chuckles.

"Why? She was living in the city with her uncle?" Vj questions confused.

I turn back around to Luca and glare at his eyes desperate. He nods his head.

"Yeah, I know, I was talking about before then when she came to visit and all. Anyways, do you blokes mind if I steal her tonight? So we can catch up?" Luca asks wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "I'll get her home safely"

Vj and Matt look at me worried, I laugh and smile.

"Don't worry guys, it's cool. Brax knows Luca he'd be fine with it, go have fun" I insist.

"Alright, but don't get into trouble" Vj states.

"When is she ever in trouble?" Luca smirks sarcastically.

I punch his shoulder playfully and then smile back at them before walking down the beach with Luca. We find a spot in the sand and sit next to each other.

"Was Juvie rough?" Luca asks.

"Yeah, got beat up a couple times, but I'm out now and I don't ever wanna go back, ever" I explain strongly.

"Yeah, fair enough" he nods understanding.

"What about you? How have you been?" I ask.

"Yeah alright, still hanging with the River Boys and surfing. Mangrove River High is still standing some how. But I have missed my best friend" he smiles nudging me.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you was two months before I got out of Juvie. I always loved it when you visited me" I smile.

"How come you only let me visit you? Never your brothers" he questions curious.

"I thought they were mad at me. I know they said they weren't but, I knew. Plus, they needed to move on" I explain.

"Do they know? That I visited you once a month?"

"No" I shake my head, "It never came up"

Luca nods and then grabs hold of my hand. I look to him and smile.

"Thank you for standing by me, I don't think I could have gotten through Juvie without you" I admit.

"Always" he nods, "You wanna go back to the party? To dance, not to drink I promise" he laughs.

"Yeah of course, are some of the River Boys there?" I ask excited as we walk back.

He nods and I smile. We arrive back at the party and he yells out to the River Boys, but everyone turns to face us including my other friends.

"Girl Braxton is home!" the boys all cheer and rush towards me.

I smile and hug/man shake all of them saying hello. These guys were basically my family. I see in the corner of my eye Vj and Matt looking very confused and suspicious, but I just shrugged it off and have fun. We all dance and jump around together. I missed this, I missed having fun with friends. But of course I'm never allowed to have fun, I see Connor slowly walking on to the beach. I turn to find Luca.

"I need to leave" I state.

"Alright, let's go" he nods.

We walk up to the bus stop and get on the bus. He sits next to me and sighs.

"So what happened?" he asks.

"Connor, some guy my brothers are at war with, don't know what happened and they won't tell me" I explain.

"Alright"

"He's mean and dangerous according to Brax. I've also had a run in with him, I tried to fight him cause he called me psycho Juvie chick" I add.

"That is not true, fuck him" Luca laughs.

"I agree, fuck him!" I yell a bit to loudly and see the driver look at us trough his rear view mirror.

I laugh embarrassed and Luca laughs loudly. When we get to summer bay it is ten thirty. We walk back to my house and knock on the door cause it's locked.

"Hello? Open up its just Alex" I yell.

Brax and Casey walk out from the hallway and Case opens the door.

"Can Luca crash on the couch? He just came home with me cause I saw Connor and didn't want any trouble" I explain.

"Yeah of course, hey mate" Brax nods and then shakes Luca's hand.

"Brax, how you boys doing?" he asks.

"Yeah not bad, you?" Casey responds.

"Good" Luca smiles.

"Alright well, I'm going back to bed, you should go to sleep soon" Brax instructs.

Casey says good night and walks away, Brax walks towards me and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks for being smart tonight, love ya" he smiles and then walks away.

I smile happy and I grab Luca a sheet and a pillow. I sit on the coffee table and look at him.

"I'll see you in the morning and I'll take you back to Mangrove, I have to get some of my stuff there from Mums" I explain quietly.

"Sounds good, night" he smiles.

"Night"

I walk back to my room and lay under the sheets, slowly closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and walk out into the kitchen. I see Heath, Bianca and Luca all laughing and eating cereal. I smile and say good morning to everyone, get some cereal and then join them.

"Bianca and I are going to drive Luca home and then we'll see mum with you" Heath announces.

"Alright, let's go then!" I instruct.

We all hop up and walk out the door to the car. Me and Luca hop in the back and Heath drives off to Mangrove River. We get to Lucas house and I walk him to his front door.

"Thank for everything, again. I'll see you soon and I'll call or text" I smile.

"You better" he laughs, then he pulls me into a tight hug, which I return.

I then run back to the car and we drive off to Mum's. Heath said mum won't be home when we get there, but she'll arrive soon. I realise as Heath parks the car in front of the house, that this is where it all went down. Where I saw Casey getting beaten over and over again by Danny. I shake it off and walk into the he house. I look into the living room, this is where it happened. I squint my eyes shut hard, then open, wanting the memories to just go away.

"Are you okay Lex?" Heath asks putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm going to go up to my room" I respond.

"Can I come with you?" Bianca asks politely.

I nod and we go up to my room. It hasn't changed. My single bed with a blue duvet, my surfboard pillow, teddy bear, chester drawers and tiny wardrobe.

"Cute teddy bear" Buanca smile sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, Luca got me that for my fifth birthday" I smile at the memory.

"You and Luca are..?" Bianca asks curiously.

"Friends, just friends" I assure her.

I open my wardrobe to get some clothes out and I laugh seeing a photograph of me, Brax, Heath and Casey all when we were much younger. I show it to Bianca and she laughs as well.

"What is Heath doing with his face?" Bianca teases.

"I have no clue" I chuckle.

I hear the door open downstairs, so I grab my stuff and walk down. I place my bag at the door then walk into the living room, Bianca behind me. I see Mum and she looks at me.

"You little bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing here? I want you out of my house! You are crazy and I don't want you in my house!" she screams in my face.

"Cheryl, don't be like that" Bianca responds harshly.

"She is crazy! I don't want her as my daughter, now get her out!" she screams.

"Mum calm-"

"Heath it's fine, I'll go" I sigh.

"You damn well better" Mum glares.

I nod and leave the house calmly. I go to the car and sit inside. I punch the seat in front of me in anger then Bianca and Heath get into the car.

"Don't listen to Mum, she was drunk as usual" Heath states frustrated as he starts to drive us back to Summer Bay.

I just nod, then I rest my head on the window and look out of it for the whole way home. When we get home, I see Brax and Ricky talking to a woman.

"Hello" I say politely.

"Hello, I'm Roo" she smiles.

"Alex, what are you guys doing?" I ask.

"There's going to be a School Fundraiser, a black and white formal themed event. It's going to be at the school in the hall and Roo wanted to talk about Angelo's catering food and drinks for the night" Ricky answers.

"Sounds fun, when is it?" I ask.

"Not tomorrow night but the next one, which means a lot of work to do for poor old me" Roo laughs standing up, "Thanks Brax and I'll send you the papers, bye all"

As Roo walks out the door, Brax walks towards me.

"How was mums?" he asks.

"Good, yeah but she wasn't at the house, so we just got my stuff and left. Right guys?" I turn around to face Bianca and Heath.

Brax doesn't need to know what happened, he would just get angry at Mum.

"Yeah, she showed me stuff in her room as well" Bianca smiles.

I nod thanking her.

"Do you girls wanna come with me to get some lunch? Then we can go to yabbie creek and find us some outfits?" I suggest.

"I love the idea of that" Bianca nods excitedly.

I smile, then turn to Ricky. She walks off and ruffles my hair and says yes. We all walk out the door and head down to the diner for some food. When we arrive at the diner, I see Connor inside.

"Turn around now" I instruct and they do.

We all start to walk back to the car when I hear shouting behind us.

"Braxton! Oi! Braxton!" Connor shouts.

I turn around and storm towards him, fire is flaming through my veins. I hate this guy.

"Stay the hell away from my family, I don't know what you did and I don't care. Cause I can clearly see how much of a dickhead you are. Now piss off" I demand and walk back with Bianca and Ricky by my side.

"You are definitely a Braxton" Ricky chuckles.

I smirk and we get into the car and decide to just go straight to Yabbie Creek and we can eat there. When we get there, we eat lunch and then shop. I find the perfect dress. Not to girly, not to un-girly. Bianca and Ricky get there's, we get our shoes and then we head on back home. We get into the car and I think of an idea.

"Can you drop me at Luca's house? I'll catch the bus home" I ask.

"Yeah sure" Bianca nods.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk up to his door and knock. It opens and I see Patrick, Luca's older brother.

"Hey Pat! How you doing?" I ask smiling.

"Good, Luca has been crapping rainbows ever since you came to see him. I'll go get Luca for you" he chuckles and walks away.

I laugh and then I see Luca. He runs out the door and then closes it behind him. We go for a walk down to the beach and we talk about memories and stuff. Then we go for a swim and when we come out, we sit on the sand looking out into the water.

"So I was wondering, do you wanna be my date to the black and white thing? If you don't want to you don't have to it's just-"

"I would love to be your date Alex" he cuts me off with a grin.

I turn to him and smile, I stare into his beautiful dark blue eyes. My heart begins to race when he leans forward towards me. He's about to kiss me. But then, his phone rings. He sighs, leans back and picks it up. He talks for a while then hangs up.

"I'm sorry that's my mum, I gotta head back" he explains, "But I will see you on the night"

"Yep" I smile nodding.

He walks off so I decide to go to the bus stop, I feel someone watching me, I turn around and see Connor standing next to a building staring at me. My phone rings, I pick it up and answer it.

"Bait" Connors voice says.

My eyes widen with fear, but luckily the bus arrives and I hop on. It drives off and I know that I will be safe as soon as I get to my brothers. I get a call from Casey so I answer it.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" he asks loudly.

"Yeah, good" I state quietly.

"What's wrong? Lex, I can tell something's up" he demands.

"I think Connor followed me here. I saw him staring at me, then he called me and said 'bait'" I admit softly.

"Where are you now?" he asks worried.

"I'm on the bus, when I get off I'll come straight to the gym" I assure him.

"Yep, came straight here. I'm going to tell Brax and Heath, they need to know" Casey explains.

"Yeah that's okay, I'll see you soon" I sigh.

"Yep, see ya" he says before we both hang up the phone.

I get off the bus and I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Connor walking towards me, I quickly call Casey on my phone and start walking towards the gym fast.

"Hey sis what's-"

"Casey! Connors behind me , he's following me please come-" I am cut off when someone grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

He smashes my phone on to the ground and Connor glares at me. He looks mad, it looks like he's on drugs.

"You and your brothers, have ruined my life" he glares.

"I don't know what your talking about so just leave me alone" I plead.

I start to walk away again but he grabs bother of my shoulders tightly and holds me to him.

"I am going to ruin yours, I will tell everyone your secret, I'll tell them who you really are which is a psychotic, weak whore" he glares.

"Let me go" I demand.

"Oi! Get off her!" I hear Casey shouting.

Connor throws me on to the ground and starts to walk off. I quickly get up and stop Casey.

"Don't follow him Case" I demand, Casey tries to run past me but I shove him back, "No! Stop, Case, he was on something, like drugs" I explain.

He stops and catches his breath then he nods. I look at worried, he looks furious.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Casey, I think i deserve to know what happened between you boys and Connor. Now"

He nods agreeing.

"I'll call everyone together and we'll meet at Angleo's" he says.

Brax shut down Angelo's so I know that his is really important. We all sit at a booth. Brax, Heath and Case are on one side and me, Bianca and Ricky. I sigh.

"So, one of you gonna talk?" I ask.

"The year you left to Juvie, we met Connor. He was part of the river boys for that year, but then his older brother wanted to come in" Brax starts.

"His brother was dodgy. He was a bad guy, he went to jail for assaulting and rape when he was sixteen. We didn't want him being part of the river boys" Heath adds.

"Then Connor said he'd leave if his brother couldn't join. So we told him to leave and he left, but he was pissed. He bashed a couple of the boys, then Heath blew up his car. It kept on going back and fourth" Casey continues.

"After all that, Connor tried to come to us for some help, saying his brother was doing a drug thing but it was getting out of hand. I didn't want the boys involved so I said we wouldn't help. The cops busted his brother and he's in jail again now, also at the bust Connor's best friend got shot by the cops. Connor thinks we called the cops on them" Brax explains.

I sigh and let in sink all in.

"So he hates you cause you guys use to be friends, then enemies and then he thinks that you guys are responsible for his brother going to jail and his best friend dying" Bianca states.

The boys all nod.

"So did you call the cops?" I ask.

"No" Heath responds strongly.

"Fair enough for the guy not liking you, if that's what he thinks happened. Also fair enough for you not boys liking him" Ricky says.

We all nod agreeing.

"He said that to me that he's going to ruin our life's. He's gonna tell everyone I went to Juvie" I announce.

"He won't, if he does we can handle it" Brax says.

"It's not that simple, people don't want to be friends with a Juvie girl! If they find out I'll loose the only friends I have in Summer Bay" I yell back.

I sigh and then run out of the room. I walk on to the sand and sit down. Brax sits down next to me, letting a deep breath out.

"I'm sorry. He just, scared me, Connor. He grabbed me really hard and had that crazy look in his eye. It reminded me of Danny, I was scared and I don't like feeling like that" I explain embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, you've been through a lot, your the strongest out of all of us. I promise, we will do everything we can to keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you" Brax assures me.

"I know. Thank you" I smile and then rest my head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and holds me tight close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the day before the event. Bianca and Heath are out on a double date today at Yabbie Creak with Brax and Ricky. Casey is working at the gym all day. I wake up and head down to the diner to meet Evie, Maddy, Oscar, Matt and Vj for breakfast. I walk in and join them at the table.

"So are you guys all going to the thing tomorrow night at the school?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going with Maddy and Vj is going with Evie. Oscars going on his lonesome" Matt says.

"Yeah, I'm going with Luca" I smile.

"He was hot" Evie notes.

"Mhm" Maddy adds nodding.

The guys all scoff whilst we laugh.

"He's alright, but we're just going as friends" I explain.

"Alright sure" Evie scoffs in disbelief.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. Our food arrives and we all eat our breakfast.

After breakfast, I go up to the gym to see Casey. When I walk in, it is trashed, it's a mess.

"Casey! Casey!" I yell scared looking around.

"What's going on?" I hear Casey's voice say behind me.

I turn around and run to him, hugging him tightly before leaning back.

"I thought you were gone or Connor hurt you. What happened here?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, I just went out for a break, I thought I locked up" Casey sighs in shock.

"I'll help you clean up" I smile.

"Thanks" he nods grateful.

I sit on the couch watching some TV when I hear Brax, Heath, Bianca and Ricky all come home. I turn around and smile.

"How was your day out?" I ask curiously.

"Great, it was a lot of fun" Bianca smiles.

"That's good" I nod.

"Yeah, well I'm heading off to bed, meet me in there Brax" Ricky smiles then walks off.

Brax smirks and I gag.

"That's gross" I state.

Brax laughs, rustles my head and then goes back to his room. Bianca laughs and walks to her bed, whilst Heath comes and sits next to me.

"How are you going Lex?" he asks.

"I'm good. I'm going to the thing tomorrow night with Luca" I smile.

"As mates or more?" he asks.

"Just mates, I think" I say.

"Why do you think?" he questions.

"I don't know, he's my best mate but lately I've felt more for him" I explain.

"Just see on the night" Heath suggests, "Anyways, I'm heading to bed, love you kid" he smiles and then walks to his room.

I decide that's it better time I head off to bed. I walk to my room, and lay under my sheets. My phone starts ringing so I pick it up. It's Luca.

"Hi, it's late what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something. Tomorrow night. Are we dates as friends or more?" he questions confused.

I think about yet before answering, what do I want it to be?

"More" I respond unsurely.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. I'll see you tomorrow, six o'clock at the school" he responds.

I smile.

"I'll see you then"

TIME SKIP

It's time to go. I've put on my dress, my shoes, Ricky's done my make up and I am ready to go. I leave my hair out and walk into the living room. They all stop and stare at me.

"Stop it" I groan annoyed laughing.

"You look beautiful sis" Casey smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You do" Bianca adds.

"Thank you, you all look great as well. Now let's go and have some fun" I smile.

We all walk out the door and go to the school. As I enter, I see Luca walks towards me in his suit. Bianca, Ricky, Brax, Heath and Case all walk away. I smile at Luca, he looks handsome.

"You, are the most stunning person in this room. Hell, on this planet" he smiles.

I blush embarrassed, I take his hand and we walk on the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and e wraps his around my waist. We hold each other and dance to the slow, romantic song. The song ends so we lean away from each other.

"I'm going to go and get us a drink, wait here" he smiles.

"Okay" I nod.

He leaves and I look around the room. Suddenly, the lights go out. I can't see anything, but I feel a hand go around my waist and another covers my mouth. Then pick me up and start to take me away, I squirm and try to get out of there grip but I can't. I only start to see when I am outside. I scream in to the hand hoping someone hears me. I am thrown into a hood of a car. I try to get out but my attacker hits me in my stomach and body, I cover my face with my hands and groan at every hit. The hood is shut and the car moved away. I take fast short breaths scared.

"Help! Help me! Help!" I scream but my screams are covered when the radio is turned up.

My eyes adjust and I see on the top of the hood, a word engraved on it.

'Bait Taken'


	8. Chapter 8

The car eventually stops. I think I've been in this car hood for about three hours. I gave up screaming in the first hour. I get ready I hear a car door open and alam shut, then the hood opens. I immediately kick my foot at my attacker. He falls back, I jump out and run. My body aches from the kicks, then someone appears in front of me and holds me. I look up and he laughs evilly.

"You are even hotter and more innocent then my brother told me" he laughs, he ties my hands together.

Then, next to him I see Connor.

"You ass, my brothers will find you and this time it's going to be you dead not your friend" I hiss.

Connor raises his hand and hits me hard across my face, I would've fallen but his brother was holding me.

"You're also as feisty as he told me!" his brother chuckles.

"Zac, are we taking her inside?" Connor asks.

I turn my head and see a house that looks at though no one has lived in it for years. 'Zac' Connors brother, whose name I now know, drags me inside the house. When we get inside, he hangs me from a hook on the roof. My hands are above my head and the rest of my body is hanging.

"What are you planning to do? What is the point of this?" I ask mad.

"I am planning, to have some fun, with you and your dick head brothers. The point, is to ruin your brothers life's like they ruined mine and my brothers" Zac smirks.

Connor walks towards me and puts his body on mine, he hits my stomach hard three times. Zac then makes his way towards me and he chuckles.

"This is a beautiful dress Alex, but, I'd rather you without it" he smirks and then rips my dress off.

Leaving me hanging in my bra and bike pants. I sigh and glare at him. He grins evilly at me.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed, Connor you can watch her tonight" Zac instructs and walks away.

Connor takes a seat on the couch in front of me. I pray that my brothers will find me.

Brax POV

The lights turn back on and I look to Ricky. I scan her and nothing is wrong and she's not hurt.

"What was that?" she asks.

"I don't know" I shake my head confused.

I look to the wall and see it is spray painted, the words 'Bait Taken'. Shit. Lexie. I rush to find Luca and see Heath and Casey with him.

"Luca, where's Lexie?" I demand.

"I don't know, she was meant to meet me right here. I told her to wait here but she's gone" Luca explains worried.

"He's taken her, Connors taken her" Casey's stutters and then we all run outside to see if she's there. We see tire tracks but that's all. I kick the wall frustrated. My phone starts to ring so I quickly answer it.

"Hello Braxton, recognise my voice?" it says, I put it on speaker, now me and all the boys can hear.

"Connor, where is Lexie?" I demand.

"She's with me, we are having a great time" he chuckles.

"You touch her and your a dead man" Heath threatens.

"Well then I should already be dead" he chuckles, "I also have a good friend here, but I'll let your little sister tell you"

I sigh shaking my head, I hear deep breathing on the phone.

"Brax?" she sighs.

"Yeah, Lexie are you okay?"

"Brax, his brother is here, Connors brother Zac is here" she says.

Casey and Heath look at me with wide eyes and scared.

"Alex, tell your brothers, what exactly my brother went to jail for" I hear Connor say in the background.

"H-He assaulted...and r-raped someone" she answers, stuttering worried.

"We are going to find you, I promise Lexie we are getting you out of there and back home" I assure her.

Suddenly, I hear a hit and Lexie groan in pain, then another hit.

"I'm sorry, I've got some stuff to do" Connor chuckles and then ends the phone call.

I yell mad and look to the boys.

"Brax, how are we going to find her?" Casey sighs scared.

"We will, I promise we will"

"How the hell do you know that Brax? He's hurting her and she has nothing to do with this! It should be us where she is!" Heath yells.

"You think I don't know that? I heard that phone call too!" I shout mad.

"You should have made her leave as soon as Connor came here!" Heath yells.

"Hey! Both of you stop it! Let's go home and we will figure out what to do there" Ricky shouts, holding me back as Bianca holds back Heath.

I nod my head and we all go back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been hanging for a long time, my arms are aching, I'm so tired but whenever I was about to fall asleep, Connor would hit me. I see Zac walk in, he instructs Connor to go and get some sleep. He walks towards me and un hooks me. I fall to the ground, I can't move I am so sore. Zac leans down to my side and moves my hair behind me ear.

"Please, just leave, leave me alone" I plead.

"But where's the fun in that?" he laughs.

He touches my leg and I try to move away from him but he grips me tightly, his nails into my skin. He holds me down and starts putting his lips on my neck and touches my chest, legs and bum. I groan and scream trying to get out.

"Shut her up I'm trying to sleep!" Connor yells.

"Whatever!" Zac yells back.

He turns back to me and puts his lips to my ear.

"I'm going, to go and have a shower to be fresh for you. You move or try to get away, you are going to pay" he demands.

I nod, he kicks me a few times before he leaves to his shower. A tear drops down my cheek. My wrists are bleeding from the rope. I look at the couch and see Connors phone. I crawl my way over quietly, gritting my teeth together instead of screaming from the pain. I pick up the phone and dial Brax's number. I see a clock in the corner, it's eight in the morning.

"Hello?" Brax voice answers.

"Brax, Brax please come and find me" I beg.

"What does it look like where you are Lex?"

"It's an old house. In the middle of no where there were no other houses around. Maybe it is on a farm, there was a lot of grass" I explain whispering, "Brax I'm sorry. I'm so scared Brax" I cry.

"Nothing's your fault, you are strong Lexie, you're the strong girl" Brax assures me.

"Hey! You little whore!" I hear Zac yell and I feel him grab my legs.

"No! No! Brax!" I cry as he drags me away.

"Lexie! Lexie! Zac leave her alone!" I hear Brax yell, but then Zac throws the phone out the window.

He turns back to me and picks me up, he then walks with me and throws me on to a bed.

"Act like you enjoy this" he demands.

"No, never" I spit back, knowing what he is going to do.

"Fine, I'll have to beat you unconscious!" he screams and starts hitting my face and stomach.

Slowly, I fall unconscious.

I wake up. I feel different. Sore. I am hanging up again. Everything that has happened in the last two days flashes between my eyes. I haven't eaten so I'm even weaker. All the beatings, the screaming and what Zac did to me. I feel all the bruises on my and blood from my wrists is starting to dip down my arms. I turn my head to look at the clock, it's six in the morning. I see Connor walk into the room.

"No more, please" I beg.

"Where has your feisty character gone?" he laughs.

"You won't get away with this and neither will your idiotic brother. You two are the real ones who are crazy" I yell.

He gets something from behind a wall, a bat. I sigh.

"Let's see how this feels like on you?" he smirks, he lifts the bat and hits my stomach.

I take the hits.

Brax POV

"I've got her, the phone tracking worked they're holding her three hours away, let's go boys" I yell, we run out the door and into the car.

Alex POV

Connor stops hitting me with the bat when Zac walks in.

"Oi! Someone's coming up the driveway, let's go!" he shouts.

They both run away and leave me hanging. I start to run out of breath, but I don't give up. I hear a car screech to a stop. Then Brax and Heath yelling my name. I can't respond, but luckily I see them come into the room.

"Case call the ambulance! Now!" Brax demands.

He rushes over to me and unhooks me, then, he lays on the ground and puts me in his lap.

"Heath find something to cut the rope on her hands!" he yells, "You're okay now Lexie, I got you"

"B-Brax, it hurts so bad" I cry giving up, "I've tried to be strong but I can't be"

"You stay strong you hear me? Don't you dare give up not now" Brax yells.

"I love you Brax and I love you Heath and I love you Case. You are the best brothers I-I could ever ask for" I cry.

"Stop saying goodbye, you're not going anywhere" Heath demands sitting down next to us.

"Y-You are all, my family a-and I am happy that I-I'm a Br-raxton" I add, stuttering weaker.

"Stop it Lexie!" Casey instructs.

I look up to Brax, straight into his damaged, strong eyes and I smile.

"This is not you fault" I assure him, " I love you all" I cry and then close my eyes.

Brax POV

She closes her eyes and let's out a breath.

"No! Lex open your eyes!" Heath shouts.

"The ambulance is here!" Casey yells and walks outside to bring them in.

I lift her up and put her on the stretcher. I go into the ambulance with her and the boys drive behind. They shock her and find her heart beat. I grab Lexie's hand and am sitting in front of her head on a seat.

"Don't leave me Lex, be strong, I love you sis. I love you so much" I cry and kiss her forehead softly.

I can't help the tears, when I see her like this. So beaten, bruised, scared and fragile. I hate that this happened to her and I am going to kill Connor and Zac if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
